A Dream Come True
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: After the events of "Rise of the Guardians" Pitch Black is found lying in the snow by a spirit with powers not unlike his own. This spirit takes Pitch into her home and provides him with shelter, nourishment and companionship. Is this an opportunity for Pitch to start a family of his own? Or will he ruin this chance when people finally believe in him once more? (PitchXOC)
1. Chapter One: The man in the snow

**A Dream Come True  
**

Chapter 1**  
**

_**The man in the snow**_

* * *

This is my first Rise of the Guardians fan fiction, I hope you'll like it.**_  
_**

* * *

The night was dark and cold. The wind spreading its icy chill across the Earth.

Not a soul, was out of their homes.

Not a soul, except Pitch Black.

Pitch was lying in the snow, not unconscious but dazed and unable to drift into sleep. His troubled thoughts holding him back from the relief he so longed for.**  
**

Unable to move, unable to sleep, Pitch simply lay there with his eyes closed waiting patiently for sleep to come.

A woman was walking in the very woods where Pitch had been attacked by his Nightmares.

She was dressed in a navy blue cloak and long flowing dress. She had long, straight dark blue hair. Her skin had a light blue tint, her lips and eyes shared the same colour as her hair.

The cold wind ruffled her clothes. She however was not fazed by this.

Her face exhibited a serious and dejected countenance, her face was thin and pale with dark rings around her eyes.

As he walked around the woods, the woman spotted a tall dark inert figure lying in the snow.

She approached it slowly.

When she finally reached it, her eyes met with Pitch's pale face.

It was bruised with red marks reminiscent of a horse shoe.

She kneeled down, picked up a handful of snow and pressed it down on his face to alleviate the bruising.

Pitch's eyes fluttered opened, he gasped surprised by the cold touch.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Pitch asked the strange woman.

"My name is Misery. I wander upon the Earth searching for children with sadness in their hearts. I destroy their last shreds of good spirits until they cry and the burden in their souls is relieved.

This is a sad and lonely place. An ideal place for children to be lost. I was walking in these woods searching for any sad and lost children and then... I found you."

"I..." Pitch uttered but was cut off by Misery.

"Shhh... do not speak." Misery interrupted him gently and put her finger to her mouth to silence Pitch.

Misery then conjured some blue sparking magic in her hands. She wove it around the air and made it drop down on Pitch like rain drops.

"Relief has come, do not trouble yourself further. Listen to my words, let go of your troubles and sleep..."

Tears slid down Pitch's cheeks, his eyelids lowered.

Misery stroked Pitch's forehead gently until he closed his eyes and she wiped the tears from his face with her hand.

Misery then conjured up two blue sparkling humanoid figures with her magic.

"Please help me carry him to my home." Misery asked her helpers.

The humanoids nodded silently.

One of them lifted up Pitch's arms.

The other lifted up his legs.

The two humanoids then carried Pitch home to Misery's small derelict wooden cabin hidden in the woods.

Misery opened the door to let the humanoids in, they entered the cabin and placed Pitch on a small bed. Misery covered Pitch up with a ragged blanket.

"Come back to me, my helpers." Misery whispered and held out her arms in the air.

The two figures then spiraled around her and dissipated into hundreds of tear shaped drops and dropped back into her hands.

Misery then retired for the night and went to sleep in her bed. Pitch's face being the last thing she ever saw before falling asleep.

* * *

**Thank you if you read and reviewed this story. It is _always_ appreciated.**


	2. Chapter Two: Forging an acquaintance

**A Dream Come True**

Chapter Two

_**Forging an acquaintance  
**_

* * *

Pitch Black the Nightmare King had a pleasant dream that night, unlike the empty and dreamless sleeps he would usually go through every night.

Pitch woke up the next morning, he rubbed his face with his hand gently, to ease the pain from the bruises on his face.

He got out of the bed and looked around his surroundings.

The cabin was dreary with very few pieces of furniture. Giving the feeling that it had no owner.

Pitch noticed Misery seated on a chair near a table.

He approached her.

"Thank you, for sharing your home with me." Pitch thanked his host.

"It is not a problem." Misery replied.

Their acquaintance had gotten off to a cold start, making them reluctant in conversations and making silence linger.

Pitch bent his head down, avoiding eye contact.

"What left you in that state, might I ask?" Misery asked breaking the silence.

"It was... my Nightmares. I had intended to use them against those accursed Guardians. But the Guardians harboured no fear in their hearts and the Nightmares smelled MY fear and attacked me.

I eventually defeated them but they left me weakened..." Pitch looked up to Misery explained.

"Say no more. I understand."

A few more moments of silence passed until Misery thought of a question to ask her guest.

"What is your name?" Misery inquired.

"Pitch Black or the Boogeyman. Whichever you prefer." Pitch quipped.

"I prefer Pitch."

Pitch smirked.

"Now that I know who you are now I must warn you, that the world hangs in a delicate balance _Pitch_. I sensed the fear in those children's hearts yesterday. You cannot just make children stop believing in the Guardians and spreading your fear without consequences." Misery warned Pitch gravely.

"Says who?"

"The man in the moon." Misery replied curtly.

"Ugh not _him_ again." Pitch turned his head away in frustration.

"I sense that you crave recognition, but that is something that cannot be granted to you. It is your duty to remain unseen." Misery insisted.

Pitch remained turned away from Misery, refusing to say a word.

"You will never acquire the recognition you desire as long as the Guardians remain alive. Even if you destroy them, more Guardians will take their places."

Deep down in his cold heart, Pitch knew she was right.

"I just don't want to be lonely... you wouldn't understand." Pitch explained and then immediately scrunched his face at his mistake.

"You are mistaken Pitch. I too cannot be seen and have experienced isolation. But frightening children will never ease your loneliness." Misery reasoned with Pitch.

"Let us forget such things for now. Please, join me for breakfast." Misery invited Pitch to the table where breakfast had been prepared.

The corner of Pitch's mouth spread into a small quick smile.

Pitch walked up to the table pulled back one of the chairs and seated himself upon it.

Pitch and Misery then enjoyed a quiet breakfast together.

* * *

**Hi guys thank you so much for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing my story. I never expected such an enthusiastic response.**


	3. Chapter Three: Witnessing Misery's magic

**A Dream Come True**

Chapter Three

_**Witnessing Misery's magic  
**_

* * *

Misery and Pitch ate their breakfasts in silence. Pitch was staring down at the wooden table, dwelling on his thoughts.

A part of Pitch was brooding about his recent defeat by the hands of the Guardians, while the other was incredulous at his good fortune that someone had found him and cared for him in his moment of need.

"Misery?" Pitch asked Misery suddenly.

"Yes." Misery replied with curiosity.

The two spirits had spent most of the morning in silence, so when the taciturn Pitch did address her. It was a source of interest for Misery.

"Can I come with you on your patrol today?" Pitch asked Misery.

Misery's eyebrows raised slightly. No one had ever expressed interest in her abilities before. All those years of being a bringer of sadness had made her lose regard of her skills somewhat. Using her magic was just a natural thing to do. It was her duty. She had hardly given it a second thought.

"I've never seen you use your magic on someone else before. I would love to see what you are capable of."

"Alright." Misery replied.

"The _Easter Bunny_ may create multicolored eggs and _Santa _may create wonderful presents but when I saw your magic last night, it had such a strange beauty to it." Pitch expressed his admiration to Misery.

"No one has ever said that to me before..." Misery admitted.

Well you need to see more people then. Pitch thought to himself.

He thought it best to keep this thought to himself though, so he simply smiled at Misery.

Deep down Pitch had a suspicion that Misery feared him, so he had decided to expel this fear by demonstrating as much of his good nature that he was capable of showing.

Pitch got up from his seat, as did Misery.

They walked towards the door. Pitch opened the door for Misery and the two walked out of the cabin.

Pitch closed the door behind him. Misery began to walk away from the cabin, as she did she felt Pitch's hand touch her shoulder.

"Thank you for the breakfast by the way." Pitch thanked Misery and withdrew his hand from her shoulder.

"You're welcome, Pitch." Misery's lips spread into a ghost of a smile.

Was that a smile, I just saw...? Pitch thought with gladness.

Misery then conjured up a dark blue rippling aqueous portal.

She and Pitch entered it and were transported to a suburban home.

Inside this house was a man seated on a blue sofa.

The man had a forlorn countenance, he stared off into space seemingly in a trance.

"This man lost his young daughter a week ago. I waited to see if he could heal on his own but he is too devastated to come to terms with his feelings and that is when I must intervene." Misery explained and approached the man.

Misery then conjured up blue sparkling magic with her hands, she guided it towards the man and let it flow down the man's face and dissipate into small droplets until they faded away.

The man reacted by putting his hands to his face and finally giving in and having a much delayed cry.

Pitch watched the man cry and something deep within his soul stirred, like a memory trying to come to light but as hard as Pitch tried he could not remember why the man's plight seemed so familiar.

"That was... admirable Misery." Pitch told Misery.

Misery then opened up another portal.

"Come Pitch, there are more people to attend to."

Was it something I said? Pitch wondered why Misery had not replied.

Before conjuring entering the portal Misery turned around to Pitch and thanked him, "Thank you for your remark Pitch, but I take no pride in doing this. It pains me to have perform my duty but it is my responsibility."

"If you don't want me to watch, I can go back to the cabin." Pitch suggested with consideration.

"I think that would be best. I will come back when I have finished and if you would like it you can show me your power of nightmares tonight."

Pitch nodded and Misery then entered the portal.

Pitch the conjured up many Nightmares and gave them his instructions, "Hide in the shadows and follow Misery, memorize every location and every person she uses her magic on and do not be seen."

The Nightmares took off at once as soon as Pitch finished his instructions, Pitch then teleported to the cabin...

* * *

**Hi guys, thank you so much for all the favourites, reviews and follows.**

**What are Pitch's intentions and why is he making his Nightmares follow Misery? Find out soon.  
**


	4. Chapter Four: Exploiting the situation

**A Dream Come True**

Chapter Four

_**Exploiting the situation**_

* * *

After a long day's work Misery had finished her duties. She was now ready to witness Pitch's magic. She almost dreaded to see his magic in action but Pitch had witnessed her magic and it was the least she could do.

Misery and Pitch teleported into a little girl's room that night.

The walls were painted with bright pink paint, indistinct toys could be seen across the room.

In a bed lay a young girl with curly blonde hair, clutching a plush toy that resembled a fairy in the dark.

Above the girl's head, a golden dream in the shape of a fairy flew around the girl's head.

Pitch touched the golden dream with his finger and his dark magic began to spread across the dream, but instead of completely overwhelming the dream, Pitch's dark magic slowed down and shrank backwards until it ceased to exist.

"Ugh! That doesn't usually happen." Pitch sighed in frustration.

Pitch attempted to corrupt the dream once more, with no result.

"The nightmares have weakened me more than I thought... I can hardly turn dreams into nightmares any more." Pitch realized.

"Allow me to help." Misery offered to Pitch.

Pitch looked up to Misery in surprise and smiled.

The two spirits then moved their hands towards the dream.

Misery's hand brushed against Pitch's hand, Pitch hastily moved his hand away by a few centimeters.

Misery and Pitch then touched the golden dream together at the same time.

Their combined magic permeated the dream and transformed the dream into a dark blue tinged fairy with skeletal wings and sharp fangs

"It is now a sad nightmare, but a nightmare nonetheless." Misery remarked with a hint of regret.

"Thank you Misery, I know how much it displeases you." Pitch thanked Misery sincerely.

"I can help you with your rounds tonight, until you regain your strength." Misery suggested kindly.

"Even if it pains you, you would do that for me?" Pitch asked. He was touched by such kindness and self sacrifice.

"Yes I would." Misery replied.

Causing discomfort to others did not please Misery very much but her will to help others was stronger.

"Thank you." Pitch thanked Misery.

The two spirits then left the girl's room and created nightmares for the rest of the night.

* * *

Later that night when Misery was asleep Pitch left the cabin quietly.

He conjured up a nightmare.

"Take me to a child Misery used her magic on." Pitch whispered to the nightmare.

The nightmare nickered and then took off galloping into the sky.

Pitch transformed into shadows and followed the nightmare to its destination.

They soon arrived.

Pitch teleported into the house.

Everything was dark and quiet as it should be, the nightmare led Pitch into the child's room.

It was very dark, save for a nightlight that illuminated the room near the bottom of a bed.

To Pitch's surprise the Tooth Fairy was already present in the room.

The Tooth Fairy heard Pitch's footsteps as he approached the bed.

The Tooth Fairy turned around in fright.

"Pitch! What are you doing here?!" The Tooth Fairy cried out in surprise. In her many years of service she had never encountered Pitch during her rounds.

"I wanted to admire your work, that's all. I'm a big fan you know." Pitch lied charmingly with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

The Tooth Fairy sighed and put one of her hands to her forehead.

Why is he back so soon? Why can't he leaves us alone? The Tooth Fairy thought to herself.

"Is it absolutely necessary that you give this child a nightmare? You never see the Easter Bunny put his eggs amongst Christmas gifts do you?" The Tooth Fairy regained her composure and asked.

"It was a coincidence that I chose a child who had lost a tooth as my target, I can assure you. Carry on, I will leave now." Pitch assured the Tooth Fairy and urged her to continue with a wave of his hand.

The Tooth Fairy watched as Pitch opened up a portal and left the room with his nightmare.

This is not good, I have a bad feeling about this. The Tooth Fairy thought disconcertingly.

She then took the child's tooth, placed it in a sack and replaced the tooth with a coin and left the room.

* * *

Pitch teleported to the grieving man's house he had seen this morning.

He soon located his room and entered.

The man was curled up in his bed as if trying to shield away his problems.

Above his head was a dream in the shape of a little girl. She ran around the man's head giggling.

Pitch smirked cruelly.

He touched the dream with his fingertip.

The dream began to transform, the outer layer of the dream peeled down and evaporated into billowing smoke and with a cruel twist revealed a skeleton; the symbol of death.

The skeleton opened its mandibles wide and reached out to the man with its lean white bones.

Before it could get the man within its grasp, the man arose from his bed in a fright, gasping, his eyes opened wide filled with horror.

The nightmare then disintegrated into tiny particles of black smoke.

Pitch laughed malevolently in satisfaction.

"With their hearts so vulnerable and sad, my nightmares have an even more powerful effect on people than I could have imagined.

You will NOT be prepared for this _Guardians..._Soon the world will believe in Pitch Black once more..."_  
_

Pitch then teleported out of the room and went to find his next victim with his nightmare.

* * *

**Have you ever had a dream so scary that you abruptly wake up, get up and gasp? **

**Well after I finished writing Chapter Three at 11 o'clock on Thursday and went to sleep, Pitch decided to pay me a visit and for the first time ever I experienced that type of dream and was given writing material for the single father's nightmare.  
**

**It's funny what movies and writing fan fictions late at night can do to a person and I thought those dreams only happened in the movies...  
**


	5. Chapter Five: A battle approaches

**A Dream Come True  
**

Chapter Five**  
**

_**A battle approaches  
**_

* * *

******Santa's Workshop, ****9th of April 2012**.

* * *

As soon as the Tooth Fairy had finished her rounds that night, she swiftly flew to the North Pole to warn the other Guardians about what she had witnessed.

"Toothiana! What brings you here so late?" Santa Claus asked the Tooth Fairy. He was always pleased to have some company no matter how late it was.

"I saw Pitch tonight, we need to warn the others." Toothiana replied urgently.

Santa Claus nodded with a frown and quickly activated the aurora borealis signalling system.

The aurora borealis lit up and undulated in the sky.

The other guardians soon arrived.

The Easter bunny was yawning, Sandman was asleep and Jack Frost was leaning on his stick, half asleep.

"Thank you all for coming, I know it's late but what I have to tell you is very important." The Tooth Fairy thanked the sleepy group.

"Go ahead Tooth." Jack mumbled under his breath.

The Easter Bunny only grumbled incomprehensible words and Sandman was still asleep.

"I saw Pitch Black tonight, I fear that he's trying to make the children stop believing in us again." The Tooth Fairy announced her suspicions.

"Santa could you wake Sandy, please?" The Tooth Fairy asked bashfully.

Santa then walked up to Sandman and slapped him on the face gently and cried. "Sandy wake up!"

Sandman woke up with a fright.

"Sandy, I saw Pitch tonight, so be on your guard." The Tooth Fairy advised Sandman.

Sandy then conjured a golden dream above his head in the shape of hand giving a thumbs up.

"That's all I have say, thank you very much for listening. You can go back home now and get back to sleep." The Tooth Fairy giggled nervously.

After a series of goodbyes were uttered by each Guardian to each other, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost made their way towards their own homes.

While Santa was left on his own, with a pensive expression on his face.

* * *

**Grieving man's house, 9th of May 2012**

* * *

A man sat up in his bed one morning, feeling tired and unrested after a particularly unsettling night.

"The same nightmare... every night." The man sighed with despair and put his hands to his head.

"It's like the world is against me. As if there was someone out there making me _miserable_ on purpose." The man speculated gloomily.**  
**

As soon as those words left the man's mouth his eyes slowly began to be filled with black magic, until both of his eyes were completely black.

This dark magic then blew away into smoke and dissipated into the air.

A black shape began to materialize in the man's vision; It was Pitch Black!

After a month of being repeatedly tormented by Pitch with the same nightmare, the man finally believed in Pitch.

"BOO!" Pitch scared the man.

The man screamed and ran out of his house.

Pitch cackled and teleported out the house and into the house of his next victim.

* * *

******Santa's Workshop, ****9th of May 2012**.

* * *

"Hey! What's that black light?" Jack Frost asked and pointed his finger towards the giant globe.

There amongst the hundreds of golden lights stood a single black light.

"It can't be... one person believes in Pitch Black." Santa Claus informed the other Guardians gravely.

The other Guardians gasped.

"But it's just one person, that can't do any harm right?" Jack asked with a hopeful tone.

"You're wrong Jack, one child is all we had to make the other children believe in us again. So imagine what Pitch could do with the power of one person's belief." Santa contradicted Jack.

The other guardians were left silent.

"Sandy, I don't think whips are going to be enough to stop Pitch this time. If we want to beat him, we need to fight him with his own weapons. I'm going to try and teach you how to make a bow and arrows." Santa informed Sandman.

Sandman nodded and Santa addressed the rest of the guardians.

"As for the rest of you, stay on the lookout for Pitch, don't worry and continue your duties."

Jack, Toothiana and Bunnymund nodded and then went back to their respective homes.

While Santa and Sandman practiced making bows and arrows with Sandman's magic.

* * *

**7 months later, 20th of December 2012.**

* * *

Pitch was walking in the streets one evening, feeling whimsical for once and picking people to scare at random.

He had repeatedly scared the same people every night over the following months.

He had gotten so powerful that he could turn people's dreams into nightmares without Misery's assistance and thanks to his increased power could navigate as a shadow much faster and stealthier and despite the Guardian's best efforts had not been caught by them once.

Pitch was indifferent to his targets by now, he didn't need them to be under Misery's spell anymore. Now that people believed in him he was stronger than ever!

Eventually Misery found out that he Pitch had taken advantage of her powers and so the two spirits went their separate ways and didn't visit each other for months.

"Let's see... who should I scare tonight?" Pitch wondered as he walked past each house, browsing them.

As he walked, something got caught on one of his shoes.

He lifted his leg up and kicked the object aside. It was a newspaper.

But something caught his eye so he bent down and picked the newspaper up.

The title of the newspaper was written in bold black capital letters and read the following; **EARTH'S FINAL FRIDAY?**

"They really believe that the world would end that early? HA! That _is_ a laugh. The world is not going to end that soon, well not if I have anything to do with it. But I suppose I shouldn't disappoint them..." Pitch resolved.

"Very well humans, you have sealed you fates. I was originally going to enslave this world in darkness on Christmas but since you insist I will do so earlier." Pitch announced.

Pitch then retired to his lair for an early rest, after all he had a big day planned out tomorrow.

* * *

**Thank you very much to all of you for reading, favouriting, reviewing and following my story, I'm very glad that you are interested in it.**

**This update took a while because I wanted my story to be written "live".  
**

**I don't know what date it is for you, but for me, it is Thursday the 20th.  
**


	6. Chapter Six: A taste of his own medicine

**A Dream Come True**

Chapter Six

_**A taste of his own medicine  
**_

* * *

**Friday the 21st of December**

* * *

It was Friday the 21st of December, the supposed armageddon predicted by the ancient Mayans.

Many true believers were relieved when they woke up that morning, alive and able to continue their lives.

Many, including a being with a wicked heart and malicious intentions.

The world hadn't ended as Pitch Black had predicted, but what better way to create fear than to deceive the humans into believing that the Mayan's predictions were right and to destroy their hopes of continuing their lives with a little dark magic, Pitch thought.

That morning Pitch Black used all the strength he could muster and covered the Earth with gigantic clouds of dark and magical clouds thus extinguishing the sun's bright light.

Leaving the Earth resembling a realm of darkness and a seemingly new world.

Pitch then conjured up numerous nightmares to leave a trail of destruction

The nightmares smashed houses and rampaged through the streets, neighing loudly and snorting.

The sounds reverberating around the streets. Some galloped through the streets while others invaded people's homes.

Leaving people either too scared to leave their houses and too scared to stop running away across the streets.

The Guardians having noticed several black lights on the globe manifesting rapidly, searched for Pitch across the globe. They soon found him at the site of their last battle.

"We'll spread out our efforts by taking him one by one. I'll start while you try taking down the nightmares and then you can join me when you're done. Stay close because I'm going to need some back up." Jack Frost gave the Guardians his plan of action.

Ever since he had joined the team of Guardians, Jack Frost had been positively influenced by Santa Claus and was turning out to be a natural leader.

Jack Frost snuck around the houses deftly and pressed his back against the wall of one of the houses.

He peered at the chaos and Pitch Black teleporting to and fro terrorizing people.

Jack Frost aimed his staff at Pitch and fired the icy magic at the spirit.

The magic hit Pitch Black, unsettling his balance and making him scream in vexation.

"It's getting a little bit chilly around here, lets... turn up the HEAT." Pitch remarked, grimaced and conjured up a huge black scythe with his magic.

He then determined Jack's location from the angle the magic came from.

Pitch charged at Jack swinging his scythe at Jack and narrowly missed him as it struck the wall of the house, leaving a deep mark.

Jack Frost then thrusted his staff in Pitch's face, making him close his eyes and cringe.

Pitch then recovered and swung the scythe at Jack's abdomen, sending him flying into a heap of snow.

Pitch lifted his scythe high into the air, ready to kill Jack Frost.

Thinking fast Jack Frost, did what he was good at and picked up some snow, rolled it into a snow ball and threw it in Pitch's face.

Pitch grunted, wiped the snow from his face with his hand and then threatened Jack. "Two can play at that game."

Pitch Black then conjured up some smoky magic and threw it in Jack's face.

Jack's eyes teared up, he closed his eyes and coughed loudly.

Taking this opportunity Pitch Black lifted his scythe, took his aim and begun descending his scythe towards Jack Frost.

* * *

Meanwhile in the near vicinity of Jack and Pitch's battle Sandman was fighting the nightmares.

He lashed out the horses with surprising ferocity, sometimes turning the nightmares into dreams with one hit.

Sandman then heard a loud cough and turned his head towards the source.

It was Jack Frost and Pitch was about to kill him!

Sandman's eyes and mouth widened.

Sandman quickly conjured up a golden, glittering bow followed by a single arrow. He only had one shot... he couldn't miss it. Jack was depending on him.

Sandman closed his eyes took a deep breath and then placed the arrow on the bow's nock.

He calculated the trajectory and released the string.

The arrow whooshed through the air with great speed until it met its mark and lodged into Pitch's back.

Pitch half gasped and groaned at the the same time, he fell to his knees and dropped his scythe.

Jack took this opportunity to crawl away to safety.

Pitch's body began to be permeated rapidly with glittering yellow magic.

With his enhanced power from the people's fear, Pitch was able to have greater control on his magic and nightmares.

So using his remaining strength Pitch Black summoned his nightmares and dark clouds back, reabsorbed their dark magic and applied it to his back to extinguish Sandman's magic.

Sandman's magic soon vanished and Pitch Black conjured up a small, portal and teleported back to his lair.

The Guardians then regrouped and assessed the damage that Pitch had caused.

"So what's the damage?" The Easter Bunny asked Santa Claus.

"Many houses have been damaged but they can be fixed but many people have been frightened and it may take a long time before they stop being afraid of the Boogeyman and stop believing in him." Santa Claus reported.

"As long as people still believe in us, they will always have hope and stay brave and one day that hope will overcome their fear" Jack said hopefully.

"Well said, kid." The Easter Bunny praised him and slapped him on the back.

Jack smiled and the Guardians went to Santa Claus' workshop for the rest of the day to rest from the battle.

**THE END**

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was not "live" as I said it would be, there was a power shortage at my house and I couldn't write the chapter.  
**

**And then I thought, I might as well take a few more days and give you the last chapter as a Christmas present.  
**

**I don't really want to make you guys wait, so I've released it on Christmas Eve.  
**

**Merry Christmas tomorrow and thank you so much for sticking to my story until the very end. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	7. Epilogue

**A Dream Come True**

Epilogue

* * *

Pitch Black was left with only pain, humiliation and regrets over the following months after the battle with the Guardians.

He had gained yet lost so much during the previous year that he was left despondent and plagued with voices and moments from the ghosts of the previous year.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"I saw a child today and they said they believed in the boogeyman to their friends. One of the same children I used my magic on." Misery told Pitch after her patrol one day.**  
**

Pitch lowered his eyes in response to this statement, he knew this day was going to come, but he didn't think it would happen so soon.

"How dare you take advantage of my magic for your own purposes! The boogeyman is not meant to be believed in by children. Children are meant to be happy and not have to worry about _monsters." _Misery emphasized the last word coldly._  
_

Pitch frowned slightly but remained silent.

"Leave this place and don't come back until you have realized the gravity of your actions." Misery commanded Pitch._  
_

Pitch obeyed her and turned into a shadow and left the cabin.

* * *

**Present day**

* * *

Pitch internally struggled for months, trying to get courage to see Misery again, finding the perfect way to apologize and explain for his actions and fighting against his will to remain sad and do nothing to resolve the situation.

One day Pitch strategically decided to visit Misery on Easter, the date when they first met.

Pitch knocked on the cabin door.

Inside the cabin Pitch could hear a baby crying. Pitch's eyes widened and he smiled for the first time in many months.

Misery opened the door, her face exhibiting an aloof countenance.

"Misery... I'm sorry." Pitch apologized sincerely.

Misery said nothing and waited a few seconds before her face spread into a smile and she hugged Pitch.

"It took you long enough." Misery reproached Pitch in a loving way.

The two then withdrew from the hug and walked into the cabin.

There was new addition to the cabin however, as Pitch spied a crib in the room.

The crib contained a baby wrapped in blankets.

The child had dark blue eyes like her mother and short black hair and grey skin like her father.

"When you never came back I lost hope, you're so good at doing that and since she takes up so much after you. I named her Despair."

Misery told Pitch, while Pitch's eyes were glued to his daughter.

"I promise that I will never leave my girls ever again." Pitch promised, making Misery smile.

The two then embraced and kissed for the first time in months, marking the start of a wonderful new life for Pitch, Misery and their daughter.

**THE END (FOR REAL THIS TIME)**

* * *

**Merry Christmas guys! And surprise! One last chapter and a happy ending for Pitch!**

**I hope the ending wasn't too fluffy for you.  
**


End file.
